mugenlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanae Kochiya/RicePigeon's second version
Overview Sanae is technically a six-button character, but plays like a standard three-button character, using the extra buttons for shortcut; , when used combined with or acts as a shortcut for the character's and dash commands. is used as a shortcut for + , while is used as a shortcut for , used in the Level 3 Supers. Like with most versions of Sanae, Kanako and Suwako can be summoned through the use of attacks, both of which will display a cooldown meter that shows when Sanae will be able to summon the goddesses again. Sanae's + , , and attacks will summon Kanako, while + , , and will summon Suwako. Each Kanako & Suwako attack apply different cooldown times to their respective meters. Unlike Hisoutensoku, Sanae's wind mechanic is drastically different. Wind currents can now be summoned at any time Sanae is not in a hit state, including during the middle of an attack, by pressing + plus any direction. However, Sanae now has a third gauge indicating how much wind power is left. Summoning wind will drain 1/3 of this gauge, and will slowly refill over time. Just like in Hisoutensoku, the wind current will affect the velocities of Kanako log toss, Wind Call, Kanako Thrust, Cobalt Spread Omikuji Bomb and Charm of Good Commerce attacks. Moves Normals Command Attacks + + |requirements=25% Wind gauge |description=Sanae summons a wind current blowing in the respective input direction. Can be performed at any time that Sanae is not in a hitstate, and will affect the velocity and trajectory of Sanae's projectiles, in addition to affecting Sanae's horizontal movement. |active=60 |framenotes=20f delay from input until wind can be summoned again 60f delay from input until recharge. }} + |requirements= |block= |cancel=Frog Hop (up to x3) |description=Sanae sticks her leg downward during descent. When she makes contact with the opponent, she will jump off of them, stunning them for a brief moment. This attack can connect into itself up to three times total before Sanae touches the ground. Holding after making contact will cause Sanae to jump backwards off the opponent. This move is good for jump-ins, allowing Sanae to easily rack up damage against cornered opponents before continuing with the rest of a combo, as she can usually follow up with another aerial attack before landing, leaving her with just enough hitstun to connect with a ground combo. }} + |requirements=Full Kanako meter. |properties= Trajectory can be altered by Wind Summon. |cancel= |block= |description=Sanae summons Kanako, who tosses a ring of 6 onbashira pillars at the opponent that cause wallbounce. Travels about midscreen by default, but the distance and trajectory of the pillars can be altered by summoning wind. }} + |requirements=Full Suwako meter. |properties= |cancel= |block= |description=Sanae summons Suwako, who jumps out of the ground near Sanae's position twirling her iron rings above her in a helicopter-esque style. An anti-air that can carry the opponent far upwards on hit, and Sanae recovers just quickly enough to be able to follow up afterward. }} Specials |command= |properties= Trajectory can be altered by Wind Summon. |cancel= |block= |description=Sanae summons a small cyclone, the position depending on button press. Using Wind Summon will cause the cyclone to move in the same direction as the wind. Useful as a trap since, unlike Hisoutensoku, the hitbox becomes active as soon as the move is used, and repositioning the cyclone with Wind Summon will force opponents to think twice about jumping over it. }} |requirements=Full Kanako meter. |properties= |cancel= |block= |description=Reversal. Sanae summons Kanako, who then drops pillars on each side of Sanae. has the fastest startup, but only drops 1 pillar on each side, while has the slowest startup, but drops 3 pillars on each side, extending the attack's range. The automatic ground bounce leaves Sanae with plenty of time to follow up with an attack afterward. Note that due to the spacing of the attack, it is rare that more than 2 pillars of the version will connect except against much larger opponents. }} |requirements=Full Kanako meter. |properties= Trajectory can be altered by Wind Summon. |cancel= |block= |description=Sanae summons Kanako, who then proceed to charge forward together in a forward assault. Horizontal wind will affect the velocity of the charge, while vertical wind will cause Sanae and Kanako to ascend or descend. The hitbox has a deceptively large horizontal range and priority as it covers Kanako, but only Sanae herself has a hurtbox. Very useful against projectile zoners due to the projectile invincibility, but very unsafe on block. }} + |requirements=Full Suwako meter. |properties= Placement can be altered by Wind Summon. Bubble HP: 200 |description=Sanae summons Suwako, who then creates a bubble around herself, acting as a shield for Sanae to absorb attacks. If the bubble covers Sanae, it will grant her to all non-throw attacks as long as Sanae stays inside the bubble. Meter does not recharge until after the bubble bursts. }} + or |properties= |block= |description=Sanae tosses a packet into the ground, which then ripples across the ground with tremors. Once close to the opponent, a frog will pop out of the ground. Button press determines the initial velocity of the packet. Though it may not seem like it, the horizontal movement of the tremor can be altered by the wind, with a direction wind causing the version to stay in place temporarily. Useful as a pressure tool, especially since the frog does not cause knockdown. }} + |requirements=Full Suwako meter. |properties= |block= |description=Sanae summons Suwako, who then sinks into the ground. After 6 seconds pass or if the opponent is directly above Suwako, she will pop out of the ground, reaching near the top of the stage. Suwako can also be triggered manually by inputting the command again. Though its functionality may seem to overlap with Cobalt Spread, the fact that it has a much higher vertical reach, higher damage output, stays stationary and causes knockdown gives it its own utility as a wake-up trap. }} |properties= Projectile trajectory can be altered by Wind Summon Properties vary depending on result (see below) |block= |description=Sanae tosses a small packet. Button press determines the initial trajectory of the packet, while its trajectory can be altered with Wind Summon: horizontal wind will change speed and direction, while vertical wind will change the height of the arc and speed of its descent. The results of the packet will be seemingly random, producing one of 4 different outcomes, each with their own properties; *'Good Luck': Small explosion on contact. Moderate damage. *'Bad Luck': Small black explosion on contact. Releases a homing projectile that deals low damage. *'Great Luck': Large explosion on contact. High damage, . *'Poor Luck': Large black explosion on contact. High damage, , also causes damage to Sanae if she is caught in the explosion. }} Supers |properties= Projectile trajectory can be altered by Wind Summon |requirements=1000 power. |block= |description=Sanae strikes a pose, summoning a stream of charm talismans behind her which fly forward, one after another. The direction of the wind can have interesting effects on the trajectory of the talismans. For instance, wind will cause the talismans to slow down, while wind causes them to speed up. wind and wind will cause the talismans to arc upward or downward, respectively. Note that the talismans can never reverse their direction. Because Sanae can summon wind at any time during the attack, this offers Sanae a great tool for zoning and space control. }} |properties= |requirements=1000 power. |block= |description=Sanae performs a summoning ritual with her onusa, creating a large star of energy around her which slowly expands outwards. Acts as a reversal with quick startup, and the hitbox is large enough to see applications in combos. Note that the points of the star do not have any hitboxes, so it is not as large as the effect might suggest. Although this attack is classed as a melee attack, it does not receive any counterhit bonuses. |advhit=D }} |properties= Does not hit grounded opponents. |requirements=3000 power. Requires Miracle "Night of the Supernova Storm" selected prior to match. |block= |description=Sanae performs a summoning ritual with her onusa, sending a small star into the sky, which then goes supernova, covering the entire top screen. Any opponents caught in the explosion will receive damage. While the attack is semi-fullscreen and unblockable, it can only hit opponents that are airborne. This is useful for catching opponents in the air, such as those recovering from an attack that takes them off the ground, or those that have been launched into the air from a groundbounce. |advhit=D|advblock=D }} |properties= |requirements=3000 power. Requires Sea Opening "Moses's Miracle" selected prior to match. |block= |description=Sanae vanishes, then reappears above the opponent's head with a powerful overhead smack with her onusa, creating water waves on each side of her. Note that only the smack deals damage. Since it is a melee attack, this attack also receives counterhit bonuses, dealing close to 600 damage on a counterhit, thus making it extremely potent for punishing an opponent. |advhit=D }}